The First Nightmare
by Tsukihime no Kage
Summary: A random story about Shana, Yuji and Konoe. A somewhat misleading story. :D
1. 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY DEAREST SHANA, KONOE, AND OTHER SnS CHARS. How sad...

Shana was eating melon bread again on the front of the computer. The crumbs fell to the keyboard and again making it hard to press the keys. Chigusa was as irritated as usual.

"SHANA! How many times did I tell you not to eat bread on top of the keyboard?"

Shana finished her melon bread. "I'm sorry, Chigusa-san..."

She turned off the computer and prepared herself to go to dreamland. Ever since Yuji chose her over Kazumi, she has the best of the best dreams. But she didn't tell it to anyone. When Yuji comes back home, she would narrate all of them to him.

Days passed by without any word from Yuji. Shana always checked her inbox, but all of the mails were spam and all of them were related to viagras, condoms, astrologists, cosmetics, and other things Shana would like to cut down with her katana. She missed training with Yuji.

Konoe passed by the Sakai residence daily to cheer Shana up. Chigusa was always so irritable, and Wilhelmina was always busy. Unbeknownst to Shana, Konoe has an ulterior motive in going to her house.

One cold night, Chigusa forgot to close the front door. She went to sleep upstairs, thinking everything is already settled.

Midnight.

Shana went down to get some cold water because she had her first nightmare. It was about Yuji being swallowed up in the darkness with Sydonay. As she tiptoed down, a cold wind swept by. She lost her balance and landed on the floor, face-flat. When she tried to get up, she couldn't. She saw a naked Konoe on top of her before she passed out.


	2. 2

Shana woke up the next day. She found herself lying down on a hospital bed.

She tried to remember the last night's events, but it turns out she doesn't know about what happened last night at all.

She wasn't in the hospital, she realized later on. She was in Konoe's house. Her nightmare begins here.

"Fuzetsu!"

Shana was shocked. Fuzetsu?! Why?!

She tried to stand up but failed to do so. She can't even sit. Her hair didn't turn red in the Fuzetsu. She was totally powerless and under the powers of her once rival-turned-best friend-turned-rival again Konoe Fumina.

She sensed someone's presence. _At least, I sense a presence_, she thought. _But it won't be of any help now, since I cannot do something about it. _It was the naked Konoe again.

For the third time, Shana was shocked in this place. First, this wasn't a hospital. Second, the Fuzetsu. Then this. What in the world is going on?!

"Shana-sama..." Konoe whispered. Shana tried to sit again, but as usual, in vain. "W-Wha...what Shana-sama? Ko...noe-"

Konoe snapped her fingers, and then chains bound Shana. "You won't escape."

Shana became irritated at this. "What 'you won't escape' are you talking about?! You know that I can't move and then you will bind me and say that I won't escape?! What makes you think I can escape?!"

"Shut up, and stay still."

Shana was now burning with anger. But still her flame hair did not show. "Stay sti-"

Konoe was now undressing her. Shana became dizzy and felt nauseated. "Perverted lesbian! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I will take away your virginity, so Yuji will be mine."

Now, Shana is confused. She didn't think Konoe was like this. So this was what the dream had meant. Yuji represented her, and Sydonay represented Konoe or Hecate. But she didn't know about the darkness. She was thinking of another thing now. How could Konoe take away her virginity when she's also a girl?

"Shana...look at me," Hecate whispered huskily. Shana looked. It was grotesque picture. Konoe was a man.

Shana did not know what to do. She did not know if she will laugh, cry or get angry. Konoe- a man!

"I love Yuji...I will definitely get him, Shana. If he finds out you are not a virgin anymore, he will definitely choose ME! Me, Shana! I'm so happy!"

Konoe let a mistake slip. She, or he, in this case, let out a happy feeling, which loosened the hold of Shana's bind. Then Shana regained her flame hair, fiery eyes and cape, and unsheathed her precious Nietono no Shana, and pointed it at a now-cowering Konoe. "This will be your last day on Earth! Be honored that you will die at the hands of the Flame-Haired Fiery-Eyed Hunter, Shana!" She cut Konoe's hand...cut?! It missed. But Shana never missed. or so she thought. She tried again, with the same results.

She woke up. Yuji and Chigusa were beside her in her bed, and also Konoe. Yuji became alarmed. "Shana! You were sleeping for four days!"

Shana didn't mind him. She looked at Konoe. "That night..."

Konoe looked a bit surprised. "What night?"

"You were naked."

Konoe laughed it at off. "I was in the bathroom, and I thought it was a bit colder than usual. I went out and saw the front door open. I thought, since no one is up at that hour, I didn't need a towel to cover me. Then I saw you. You passed out suddenly in front of me."

Shana was taken aback. "What?!"

THE END.


End file.
